Stand in the Rain
by Daisuke Kazamatsuri
Summary: Naruto knows that he has to get Sasuke back, even if he has to march through the downpour of his tears. Mild shounen ai -SasuNaru-, best if read with the song with the same title by Superchick


Daisuke: Well, I'm back with yet another oneshot. This one is best when read with "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. I was trying to give a long metaphor for Naruto's state of mind during and after the Valley of the End. It's SasuNaru, probably one of the last I'm going to write for a long while (I'm kinda stuck on KakaNaru at the moment). Also, I'm going to put Pleasurable Pain up for adoption soon, so, Enjoy! ^.^ Also, there is a SasuNaru video to this song by that goes really well with this - www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=L-3xqC3vVz8. ^.^ Written: 7/9/09

Naruto stood in a field surrounded by friends and comrades, staring at what looked like a solid wall of water. All they could do was watch as it approached, full force.

Strong winds overcame them, knocking everyone flat on their back, but before Naruto saw clouds from directly below, a figure flew as a shadow on the edge of his vision, taken away by the force of the winds. Naruto didn't know who it was, but he had no time to find out, because the next thing he knew was that he was on his back. A moment later, he was drenched to the bone.

Sore and hurting from his skin, to his muscles, to his bones, Naruto slowly stood. Everything shouted, screamed in fact, at him not to stand. To not make it worse for himself, but he stood. He stood with all his might, all his pride, rain pouring down around him, and turned toward the direction that the storm was heading. Standing firmly to keep from pitching forward again, he tried to see through the thick wall where the shadow had gone. All he glimpsed was a red and white paper fan design on a dark blue background, but it was enough.

The Storm had taken Sasuke.

As others noticed this, all still lying on the ground, Naruto began running through the fallen people, looking for what remained of the Rookie Nine. As he came up to them, he smiled and held out his hand to help out the closest person. Shikamaru stared for a moment in shock, then smiled and accepted the silent offer. The others had similar reactions, until Naruto reached Sakura, who slapped his hand away violently.

Naruto's smile dropped and his eyes opened. The rain slowed and paused for a moment, and in that moment, all of the Rookie Nine, including Sakura, with whom Naruto was still maintaining eye contact, noticed that water was still streaming down his cheeks. As the rain resumed, Naruto's friends reached a conclusion: Naruto, the one helping them to their feet, was the one that needed their help the most.

Sakura immediately pulled herself up, and glomped the poor kitsune in a way only an upset female could.

His friends surrounded him, giving silent support to whatever he did. On the edges of his vision, Naruto saw others standing: Neji, Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Ebisu, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, the list went on. Naruto looked around, and as he did, the rain slowed and stopped. Naruto looked up when he felt heat to see the sun peeking through a hole in the clouds. The hole spread from Naruto, as his face broke into a fake smile once more, out until the rain had stopped completely, but Naruto still had tears streaming down his face.

As one, all the people who got up raced toward Naruto, some shouting to the skies, 'Who dares make this boy cry?' All of Konoha had watched Naruto grow from a demon container to a true shinobi, and every one of its residents had something to say to whomever hurt the embodiment of the Will of Fire. For that was what he was, the fighting spirit that protected what he fought for or so help him, they were gonna pay. The village knew that his limits far surpassed most in terms of crying for himself. Cry for others, sure, they had seen him do so countless times, but to cry for himself…that took a serious crime.

Naruto was shocked at the reactions he got from all the villagers, fake smile dropping from his face. People who once hated him for something he could never control reacting this strongly to his tears. More tears came cascading down his face, making the worry lines on every face deepen, but he smiled, a true, bright smile, at them. Relief was evident on everyone, causing Sakura, Hinata, and a few other girls cry along with him. The relief may have been the mask to make Naruto feel better, but inside everyone present sobbed or howled in sorrow. Naruto could hear it, too; he could hear their release of pain.

That is why he had to get Sasuke back. He had to save their fellow shinobi, their teammate, his closest friend. He had to save his mate. He had to save his only love.

Even if he had to march through the downpour of his tears.


End file.
